


This is exactly what you think it is.

by forcerecons



Category: Football RPF
Genre: England National Team, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcerecons/pseuds/forcerecons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Dele said to Eric after he scored in Game 1 of the euros. And what happened after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is exactly what you think it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Come on, we were all thinking it.

"I'm gonna blow you later, as soon as I get you alone" Dele's saying. That's what Eric _thinks_ he's saying. Dele's whispering and he's as close as he can get but it's hard to hear him with all the noise in the stadium.

Eric chokes and tries to catch his breath.

He celebrates with the others and then tries to focus on the rest of the match, but what Dele just said to him doesn't leave his mind for the next 2 hours.

 _Where are you?_ The text comes just as Eric's getting to the hotel.

He's tired. The game didn't end how it should've and honestly Eric didn't think Dele would still wanna see him.

 _Just got back. Sorry I didn't wait, didn't think you'd wanna be with me tonight after that._ He sends back. It's pathetic.

_Oh. Well I'm gonna be at your's in five so unless you think I was joking about blowing you I'd leave the door unlocked and have the shower on._ Dele texts him 2 minutes later when he's slowly walking into the hotel. 

_Don't forget I like it hot._ Comes 2 seconds after that. 

Holy shit. 

Eric nearly twists his ankle running up the stairs once he gets a move on. He could take the elevator but if he doesn't distract himself he's gonna be left alone with thoughts of what's gonna happen next. And then he'll never make it. He gets into his room and quickly takes off his clothes and throws them, well, it doesn't matter. Dele's not gonna wait for him to put his washing on for fuck's sake. Not again, anyway. 

Eric grabs 2 towels from the airing cupboard and drops them on the bathroom floor. He switches the shower on to one of the highest temperatures and steps inside. 

He hears what he hopes is Dele walking around outside the bathroom and is relieved to see him standing in the doorway a second later. 

"I hope you shut the door" Eric says, voice raised over the sound of the shower. 

"Nah mate, left it open. Invited some strangers in as well," Dele says, deadpan, as he takes his shirt off. "figured I'd see how many times we could get you off tonight" He smirks, takes the rest of his clothes off and gets into the shower. 

"Jesus.." Eric says, wiping a hand of over his face. He's leaning back against the wall and trying to be subtle about how much he wants to be on Dele. 

"No.. it's just me" Dele smiles as he holds his hands out to the sides. 

Eric laughs. 

"Cracking goal mate" Dele grins. 

"Thanks, man. Gotta thank you for earning the free kick-" Eric says, stepping forward. 

"Yeah you can do that later" Dele says as he crowds Eric back into the wall, kisses him hard and fast. 

Eric's hands hover in the air for a minute before he places them on Dele's hips. 

"I've been waiting all night for this" Dele says. 

Eric moans. 

"Sorry. Yeah, I bet you have too" He laughs. 

Dele's down on his knees in an instant, placing a kiss to Eric's hip and then his inner thigh. 

He puts a hand on Eric's stomach to keep him against the wall, and then he takes him into his mouth. 

"Ohhhhfuckdele" 

Dele hums. 

"Oh my god" Eric grits out. 

Dele sucks him off like he hasn't seen or touched him in weeks. He has, but that doesn't matter. He starts stroking Eric, tongues his slit a couple of times too. Can't believe how good Eric looks like this.

Eric groans and grabs at Dele's shoulders as he says, "Shit, I'm sorry. I'm almost there I can- fuck- feel it" 

Dele pulls off and the sound it creates makes Eric's knees buckle. Dele steadies him and looks up at Eric with a mischievous look on his face. 

Eric's about to question it but Dele interrupts him by saying, 

"Y'know, on one hand it's good that I'm true to my word, I said I'd blow you and I am. And it's great, it's nice for me too." 

"Dele please-" Eric sighs. 

Dele holds a hand up to silence him and continues, "but on the other hand I'm a bit upset because I was really hoping you were gonna fuck me tonight" 

Eric moans but Dele gets his mouth back on his dick before he can come, he swallows some of it but then pulls off to let the rest spill onto his chin and chest. 

He holds Eric's hand as he stands up, lets Eric kiss him deeply. 

"There, happy now? You marked me good" Dele says as he watches the water wash the come away. 

"Yeah I'm happy" Eric smiles. 

Later, laying on the sofa, Eric is glowing. And Dele made him look like that. 

"Hey," Eric starts, tapping Dele's cheek to make him look at him. "Do you feel good? I mean, did that shower soothe your muscles?" 

Dele smiles, like he knows where Eric is going with this. He lets Eric think he's smooth even though he isn't. 

"Yeah, I feel good" he says. 

Eric smirks and pulls at Dele until he's sitting on top of him. 

"Wanna feel even better?" 

Dele's laugh is bright and happy. 

"What have you got in mind, big man?"


End file.
